America x Reader: Chapstick
by sanniebannie4
Summary: This is inspired by "Chapstick". I do NOT own the orginal fanfic. Rated K for blood. :P


A/N: Inspired by "_Chap-stick_". I couldn't find the original fanfic, so I've kinda re-written it with the help of the video. I'm a beginner Hetalian, sorry if I messed up America's personality :D

y/n = Your name

c/n = Country name

h/c = Hair colour

h/l = Hair length

e/c = Eye colour

f/c = Favourite colour

Let's go! ;D

The conference room is extremely busty today; England and France fighting, Greece snoring loudly in a corner, Norway pushing Iceland into calling him 'Big brother' and Hungary chasing Prussia with her frying pan. A normal day for you almost. You were the country of (c/n), a small island between America and Europe. Since you've been invaded by a lot of countries who wanted to claim you, you know a lot of languages. Luckily, you've became independent a few years ago. Suddenly somebody nudges you. "Psst! (y/n)! Gimme your chap-stick!" You look to your right to see America, who's nose is bleeding. "What-?! No!" He pouts. "Why nooot?" You sigh loudly, pushing some of your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face. "Because, you're gonna stick it up your nose, covering it with blood and snot, and then give it back to me." He pouts again. "It's just chap-stick. Don't be so stingy. I'll get you a new one, promise." You roll your (e/c) eyes. If he wasn't your best friend… "You'll get me the crappy and cheap chap-stick. I like this brand too much to- Oh god, what are you doing?!" America is wiping his nose with his sleeves, making them slowly colour red. You hand him some tissues. "You're getting blood everywhere!"

"Heh-hum?" The entire conference room has gone quiet. You both look up to see England with his arms crossed. America smiles. "Oh! I'm still listening! Just a nosebleed." England sighs. "Get the bloody wanker out of the room before he bleeds all over the conference table." You nod and take America by the arm. "Come on Alfred.." The two of you walk to the bathroom, where you position America above one of the sinks. (A/N: If you're a girl, that's fine. Nobody but you two are there XP) You go into one of the toilets to get a roll of toilet-paper. "Gimme your chap-stick.." You sigh heavily. "Al, I don't think chap-stick is gonna help much with this.." You try to pull the toilet-paper out. "Give iiiit…" You sigh again. "No! I'm not giving you the stupid chap-stick." You manage to pull the roll of paper out, and walk back to the bleeding nation. "Sorry Al, this all that I could get- Are you okay?" America is hanging over the sink, his face very pale. He suddenly begins to cough up blood. "AL?!" You grab him by his shoulders, rubbing his back. He stops coughing, wheezing loudly. "Al?" He wheezes for a few seconds. "M-Maybe.. I.. I w-won't.. *cough* n-need.. the.. the.. the chap.." He suddenly collapses on the floor. "Alfred?! Al!" You shake him, but he doesn't react. "(Your country's way to say f*ck).. America, don't worry, I'll get help!" You bolt out of the bathroom, to the conference room.

The whole room has exploded into chaos for some reason. "Hey! Anyone! I need help!" Nobody reacts to your calls. "E-England?" He shakes you off. "Not now (c/n), I'm busty." You stomp on the floor with your foot. "(your way of saying: Stupid Brit! This is no time to treat me like a micro-nation!)" France taps your shoulder. "(y/n)? What's the matter?" You turn to him, tears in your eyes. "Something is wrong with Alfred, he just collapsed!" Suddenly the whole room goes quiet as a newsman on the TV starts talking about something. Your eyes grow big. A plane flew right into one of the Twin-towers. No wonder Alfred collapsed.. The newsman starts talking about if it's an accident or on purpose, until you see another plane hit the other tower live on TV. The whole room gasps loudly. This time there is no mistake. It's an attack. France grips your shoulder. "Where's he?" You look at him with fear in your eyes and lead him to the bathroom. England follows you as well. Seeing Alfred laying there, your heart breaks. The three of you immediately begin helping him. England puts America's head on his knees. America suddenly begins coughing again, opening his eyes very slowly.

England holds up his hand. "(c/n). Give me your jacket." You quickly pull off your (f/c) jacket and give it to him. He begins wiping America's face with it. "It's alright.. You're just bleeding a lot and you hit your head.." England sighs loudly. "I swear, you kids would have never survived in Medieval Europe.." You carefully stroke America's hair and hold his hand. "He was like this earlier.." France raises an eyebrow. "How earlier?" You swallow. "Right before he fell.." England sighs again. "It doesn't matter. It won't stop until it's over. No matter what we do, we just have to wait." He glance at you. "So it's all up to you."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to stay with him until it's all over. You're his friend, he trusts you the most." You nod and sigh. "I never knew trust would be so hard.." Suddenly you hear a choking sound. As quick as lightning, you help Alfred spit out some blood. "Chap.. stick.." he murmurs. You smile and pull out the chap-stick from your pocket. "Sure. Whatever you want." You take his hand and put the chap-stick in it. He glances at it and then back at you. "I'm.. kinda sleepy.. I can sleep?" You nod. "Sure.. I'll be there." You grip his hand tightly.

"Oh.. Okay… Cool.."

_**THE END**_


End file.
